phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Backyard Aquarium
" |image= Backyard aquarium.jpg |caption=Phineas and Ferb made a marine animal show in their backyard. |season= 2 |production=203b |broadcast=52 |story=Jen Kirkman |ws=Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |director=Robert F. Hughes |us=May 1, 2009 |international=April 12, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil) |xd=February 21, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith="Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} After their pet goldfish did so much for them, Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard as a way of saying thanks. Meanwhile, Candace awaits a call from Jeremy and Perry the Platypus stops Doofenshmirtz from destroying Hot Dog vendors. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have a new goldfish, which they name Goldie. Phineas says that Goldie has done so much for them in just a few hours, and wonder what they should do for her. Ferb shows Phineas a blueprint of a backyard aquarium, and Phineas says that it is a great idea. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the house, holding a pager, her cellphone, and her house phone. She tells her mom that she is waiting for Jeremy to call her, since he promised her he would. Outside, Phineas and Ferb complete the backyard aquarium, meanwhile a woman is shown watering her lawn and her water runs out because Phineas and Ferb are using up all the water. She goes, "Herman, are you taking a shower?" to her husband, who replies, "No." She then yells, "Well you need one!". When they place Goldie inside, they realize that she would be too lonely, so they go out to sea to catch some companions for her. Perry is informed that Doofenshmirtz has purchased the Tri-State Area's supply of bratwursts. The boys return to the aquarium, they have added a dolphin, several whales, and an octopus to the aquarium. Phineas watches as a killer whale eats Goldie and blasts her out of the hole on the top of its head. Phineas says that that trick would have been cool enough to be in one of those trained marine animal shows, and says that he knows what else they're going to do today! thumb|Candace tries calling Jeremy and vice versa.|right Meanwhile, Perry finds out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to force every hot dog vendor in the Tri-state area to sell his bratwursts instead of hot dogs. He creates a Hot-dog-vendor-revenge-inator. He describes it as the invention sends off a blast to a hot dog vendor, encasing the hot dogs in ice, forcing them to sell his bratwurst instead of hot dogs. Candace tries calling Jeremy, but whenever she calls, the line is busy. It turns out that at the same time Candace dials Jeremy's number, Jeremy is trying to call Candace with his phone. Candace feels disappointed because she thinks Jeremy is just playing a joke on her, and goes outside to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace tries to take a picture of the aquarium but everyone's fists are in the way, so she climbs up a tree and falls into the aquarium. Perry interrupts and kicks him, but Doofenshmirtz hits Perry with a bratwurst. Perry grabs a hot dog and Doofenshmirtz and him fight. Candace sees Jeremy in the crowd watching the marine animal show and he asks her if she got his messages. Candace checks her cell phone and sees that Jeremy has left her 11 messages. Meanwhile, Perry hits the invention and it fires off at the backyard aquarium, freezing everything inside the aquarium, he then causes an avalanche with the bratwurts taking Doof and his -inator with them. Candace slips off and lands in Jeremy's arms. Candace pushes off the ice and it slides, along with the bleachers, out of the backyard and onto the road, thus resulting in Candace's busting plan to fail once more. Linda says she got Candace a book, and Candace realizes Jeremy will call her later, so she plans not to miss the call. Phineas and Ferb climb up into their tree and look out, with Phineas stating that the ice is heading towards the ocean. Ferb states that if you love something, set it free. Transcript Songs *''When Will He Call Me?'' End Credits The aquarium and all the animals inside it, including Goldie slide all the way into the ocean. Then, the woman, who is watering her plants with a hose, asks her husband if he is taking a shower now. He says "Yes", so she turns the hose back on, and he's heard whooping and hollering in pain because the water is hot. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Lines Ferb's Line/Oh, there you are, Perry Hey, where's Perry? What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He enters his lair by an elevator, which appears to be the "Chimney Vator" from "I, Brobot". The floor of the lair is littered with newspapers, apparently due to the recent addition of several new agents who have not yet been housebroken. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst (heard in a flashback and not said seriously) Memorable Quotes Background Information *The animation of Candace sneaking up to a tree and then leaning against it was used for the "coming up next" and "we'll be right back" bumpers for the show on Disney Channel during the summer of 2013. Production Information * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard, and while Candace eagerly awaits a phone call from Jeremy, she is swept into the dolphin show. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is getting rid of all the beach balls in the tri-state area as they are a constant reminder of a tragic beach ball incident from college. International Premieres * April 12, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil) * June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors * When Perry enters his lair, his tail is raised, however, immediately after when we cut to his legs, showing that there's newspapers on the floor, his tail is drooping, and it stays that way for the rest of the scene. * When Candace sees Jeremy in the crowd one woman is seen twice. Later when Jeremy says "did you read my messages?" both women are seen with errors. ** The first one who sat in a different row than Jeremy top left is seen without glasses. ** The second one in Jeremy's row has a different hair colour and jumper colour. *** Milo Murphy's Law episode Murphy's Lard has the same jumper colour error. * While Candace is being spun around in the air by the sea animals, she sends the picture she took on her phone to her mom. However, her phone is backwards with the buttons facing away from her thumb. * When the Hot-Dog-Vendor-Revenge-Inator freezes the Aquarium and Candace accidentally moves it, only the water in the pool and the bleachers leave the backyard, but the panes of glass that surround the pool stay there. When Linda returns home, the panes of glass are no longer there. * When Perry pulls the bratwurst from the pile, the pile falls on Doofenshmirtz. But Perry and Doofenshmirtz were on opposite sides, and Perry pulled it from his side, so the pile should have fallen on Perry. * Candace's phone has gone underwater during her 'tricks' which means it might not be able to work. But later ("Meatloaf Surprise"), it is revealed that her phone wasn't waterproof. However, as seen in "Candace Disconnected", she lost and broke many other phones. * When Linda was talking to the author, it is never explained how the author knew that Candace had sent a picture rather then a text or call. * When Phineas says "Ladies and gentlemen, our sister, Candace!" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. * When Candace pushes Linda into the backyard, Jeremy's eyebrows briefly disappear. * When the aquarium slides away, it slides in the direction where Linda's car is coming, so obviously she would of seen it. *When Jeremy greets Linda, he addresses her as "Mrs. Flynn" when it should actually be "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher". *When the camera first shows Phineas and Ferb in the tree, Phineas is on the right and Ferb is on the left. When the camera zooms in on them, they switch places. *When Candace is stuck in the phone, one of her legs and part of her shoe is not outlined. Continuity None. Allusions *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' - The battle between Perry and Doofenshmirtz mimics the battle between Yoda and Count Dooku at the end of the film, including sound effects and the background music. Doofenshmirtz makes a gesture toward a fixture on a ceiling, imitating the usage of the Force. *'Mickey Mouse' - Before Doofenshmirtz is swept away by the bratwursts, he says "Well, hot diggety dog", a common line Mickey Mouse says in all Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes. *''The Perfect Storm'' - The boys go out on a fishing boat in rough seas as in the movie. *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' - Phineas corrects Candace that a whale is a mammal in the same way that Ace Ventura has to correct people that the missing dolphin is a mammal and not a fish. *''Finding Nemo'' - The music while Goldie is in the ocean is similar to Thomas Newman's score from the Disney/Pixar film. Trivia *Animals seen in the aquarium: **Dolphin **Goldfish (Phineas and Ferb's new pet Goldie.) **Orca whale **Octopus **Schools of Trout *While Linda is in the book store talking to Candace on the phone, the "elevator music" version of I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is playing in the background. It then turns into Gitchee Gitchee Goo in the same scene. *Perry shows ambidexterity as he switches the hand with which he wields the hot dog in mid-fight. *Perry breaks the fourth wall by glaring at the camera after Monogram told him to watch his step on the newspaper. * The woman watering the lawn was previously seen at Mount Rushmore ("Candace Loses Her Head"). * Phineas and Ferb have/had a pet other than Perry ("It's About Time!", "The Lizard Whisperer"). * While being spun around by a dolphin, Candace exclaims "Meap" which is also the name of an alien. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "The Chronicles of Meap"). * Phineas and Ferb follow the adage of setting free what you love just as they did with Conk the caveman in ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). * Candace presents the empty backyard with her eyes closed, but after the shot of Phineas and Ferb, Candace's eyes are immediately open without any showing of that happening ("Flop Starz", "I Scream, You Scream", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *When Candace said "tada", the musical "sting" played is the same "sting" that plays in: # "Rollercoaster": When Candace checks the backyard and sees Phineas and Ferb are not there. # "Run Away Runway": When Linda thinks Candace brought her over for a Pharmacist Convention. # "Leave the Busting to Us!": When Lulu presents the water slide. # "Comet Kermillian": When Candace doesn't see the observatory. # "The Flying Fishmonger": When Linda sees the ordinary lawn. # "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!": When Candace unwittingly points out Baljeet as the "ugly mess". # "Hail Doofania!": When Candace realizes Linda will get a ticket. (Pitch +1 each time she realizes something else) Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Additional Voices * Keith Ferguson as Herman, Additional Voices * Additional voices: Kelly Hu, Tyler Alexander Mann, Kevin Michael Richardson, April Winchell References pl:Ogrodowe akwarium pt-br:Aquário no Quintal Category:B Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes